Crimson Horror
by Reaper.death
Summary: "You said the curse wouldn't work, Fang!" "It shouldn't have!" "Then why is everyone dying left and right!" "Um... The song I used was the Acid Remix..." "Fang!" One after another, students are dying after participating in the Tails Doll Curse. Only two are managing to survive, but at the cost of losing their mind. Will they survive, or die...?


**Reaper. death** : ...Don't look at me like that. I have issues, okay? I NEED to write this story, it's a gimme!

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Sonic or its franchise. Sega does. We love you Sega.

**Claim **: I own the plot of this fanfic and the characters (Sorry, Fang! I don't know your username..)

Read and Review.

_*Edited 12/4/13*_

* * *

_In the darkness, there will always be a light._

_It shines your way to the path you want to follow. Yet, in a desperate time of need, anyone would follow any light, no matter the color of the wonderful guide. As long as it is bright and it is enough._

_Any shade. Any path._

_As long as it shines enough._

_Which is why, in this darkness, the crimson shines in front of us, but no matter how afraid and desperate we are, we run away._

_Away from the source of light._

_Away from death._

_Away from_...**red**.

* * *

_~ October 25, 4 : 09 PM ~_

The sounds of the elegant orchestral music flutters across the room in crescendo of echoes. The deepness from the basses, cellos and violas, and the lightness from the violins and piano. The conductor swings his conducting stick as would a knight swing his mighty sword. The melodies melt into a beautiful mixture, an acquired taste of classical and emotions. In a moment like this, it's nothing but peace, and serenity such as this... It does not last forever- only in short periods of time.

_Shha_-!

The conductor immediately stops and cuts the orchestra off from playing, glaring over to a certain section of violinists. He sighs and signals to the students that they get a break before walking off into his office.

No one glances over with glares to where the teacher had leered at, as they are all relieved to have some sort of break period. The teacher worked his students like dogs.

Over where the first and second violinists sat in their seats, a girl who sat in her chair close to the piano slump her shoulders, clutching onto her violin so tightly that her knuckles were white. She let out a tired sigh, her right arm sore with exhaustion, glancing over to the pianist, who was her friend. "Fang, I'm-"

"Ssh! Before you say another word, take a deep breath."

Confused for a second, the girl did so and returned to staring at the girl she called 'Fang'. The pianist simply grinned, "Feel any better?"

"Surprisingly, yes." The violinist replied before the sad look returned to her tired brown eyes. "Look, I'm sorry Fang, I still can't get the tempo down, and I'm right next to you, where you play the rhythm. I'm no good."

Fang reached out and patted the girl's head, not liking the violinist's depressing mood. The girl placed her violin back in its wrecked case (seeing that the school didn't fund the orchestra) and stretched her painful right arm out, grunting at the soreness of the joints and muscles. Fang noticed this and took the time to massage her own fingers, the slender and long limbs aching from several minutes of pressing down on the keys of the piano. As said before, the teacher drove his students like dogs. "Just punch the bad things away, don't let the bad things get in your way of having a good day."

"Yeah, but-"

Fang interrupted her with closing the casing over the keyboard, causing both to fall silent. The girl sighed and reached down, closing her case and snapping the fasteners lock. "Fine. But I really am having a bad day. Bad omen after omen. I think I'll go home today."

"Don't you dare, Mari! Today is Anime Club, and they're holding a horror panel this time, since it's close to Halloween!" Fang cried, and Mari gulped, brushing back her black hair, her fingers touching the white bow that tied the hair in a loose side ponytail. Her brown eyes met Fang's hazel ones, only to divert her gaze away.

How was she going to get out of this one?

Mari was about to outwardly refuse, until a petite African American girl bounced over excitedly from the viola section, grinning all over her dark freckled face. She wore the standard uniform of the magnet high school (red or white polo shirt and black pants) with a black puffy jacket over it. Her ID badge, required by the school rules, was covered in stickers from animes she had watched.

"Zee!" Fang and Mari chorused happily, seeing their other friend in class approaching them, all smiles. Zee was just a nickname. Actually, they all went by nicknames, since they had considered their names too hard or to plain to pronounce.

"Hey guys, it's time to put up, class is about to end," Zee informed them, and to their shock, she was right. It was two minutes until it was four fifteen, the time when school lets out. Mari quickly slides her case over to where the violin cases were placed at and glances over to Zee and Fang, seeing that they were chatting a bit before staring at her.

Zee was the first to say something, "Mari, you don't want to go to today's Anime Club meeting? It's going to be another horror panel, Mari! You've been to the other two held this month!" Zee emphasizes her point by holding her arms out wide.

"The other two I only went was because Jatziri offered me a car ride home," Mari sighed. Her mother didn't like picking her up and driving home at six thirty in the evening, no matter how much she loved her daughter. Her mother was pretty old now. Fifty two years old and still kicking.

Makes you wonder why she didn't decide to have her until in her thirties.

Fang grinned, picking up her backpack and reached over, hugging Mari, "Come on, Mari! Just let loose, okay? We'll have loads of fun."

"You don't have a ride either! So why stay? You take the bus, and there are no late buses."

"We'll find a way, now let's go!" Fang declares, enthusiastic, not planning to let Mari go. Mari groaned.

"I just want to go home-,"

Zee joined in the hug, "All together! Let's go as soon as the bell rings!"

"I-,"

The intercom came on with the usual chimes, the principal's jolly voice ringing in the air.

"**Afternoon, students! We only have one or two afternoon announcements. First, the drama club is holding a play tomorrow on Saturday, five PM. Admission is free. Second, the Anime Club is hosting yet another horror panel today. Hope to see you there. That is all.**"

The intercom turned off, the bell rang, and Fang and Zee proceeded to drag Mari off, who barely grabbed her school bag from the chair.

There was no way to get out of this. Even when her heart raced...

It was a sign signaling trouble.

* * *

The Anime Club's original meeting room, the math teacher Ms. Taylor's classroom, was always too small to fit the entire mass of club members. Even though anime and Asian culture was not really popular in America as comic books are, there are still loads of students in the magnet school who attended the club. Just recently, Ms. Taylor (or Taylor-sensei) had the students participate in a fundraiser of selling candy and fruit snacks for buying A-kon tickets to the convention next year in May.

Both Fang and Mari participated, gaining two tickets (more like, badges) to A-kon. Each.

At the moment, Ms. Taylor had moved the club meeting into a larger room, but it was still too small to fit the club members in, and the three girls barely found seats. Mari pouted, not wanting to be there, and the familiar red box was shoved in her face by a male with flimsy black hair.

"Pocky!"

The boy, Ricardo, laughed as she gently takes it and pats her head, "Cheer up, okay?" Cue her cheeks growing warm. Oblivious, he waves his goodbye and sits in a nearby chair. Fang's lips curved into a cat grin, resting her chin on Mari's shoulder, causing the girl discomfort.

"Awfully friendly, aren'tcha~?" Fang teased, causing her to blush a little more and Mari denies it. This causes Fang to wiggle her blonde eyebrows, and it ends up making Zee and Mari laugh.

Ms. Taylor walks up to the whiteboard, as the board members work on the projector. She pulls out a dry erase marker, swiftly writing 'Horror and gore', before turning back to the crowd of anime fanatic students. "Welcome to our third Anime Club horror panel! We're going to be watching Hellsing and Another anime, or if you feel like it, listen to creepypastas and," cue the projector finally coming on, "Jesus Christ that's bright!"

"Sorry, Taylor-sensei."

"YouTube! YouTube!" Ms. Taylor cried, turning away from it before dipping out of the projector's light, relieved. "Ahh, much better. Anyways, where was I? Ah! Right! We're going to be watching nothing but creepy stuff today! We're preparing you for the spoooky scary Halloween party coming the day before Halloween."

A club member raised his hand, "Why before Halloween? Why not on Halloween?"

"Pssh! Some of us want to go trick or treating, noob!" A board member, Nee-san, grimly admonishes, and many of the members hooted their approval. Everyone was a kid inside~.

"Exactly. And I plan to eat Halloween themed sweets with my friends, so the day before Halloween is perfect!" Ms. Taylor happily notes with a smile and Mari felt herself smiling. "And that makes me want to do something different. Instead of watching anime and eating Hello Pandas, who wants to do something else?"

Many hands raised up, and Fang glanced over to Mari, who was crunching on a pocky, and she grabbed Mari's hand, raising it up as well, earning a groan of annoyance.

"Any suggestions?" Ms. Taylor asked and many suggestions from happy students took place.

"Creepypastas!"

"Watching scary AMVs!"

"Doing Tails Doll's curse!"

A hush falls over the students, staring at the guy who had suggested it, and Fang jumps up from her seat, "Why not? It'll be fun!"

Zee gapes, horrified. "B-But the Tails Doll curse is just,"

"Don't worry. I did it before, and it didn't work. We can just do it for fun. It's going to be Halloween next Thursday. And we won't meet up until Wednesday for the party, so wouldn't it be nice to do something together as a club?" Fang asked and everyone pondered. It sounded fun, and if Fang, this cheerful and dreamy girl did it once and failed, wouldn't it be okay?

"It sounds creepy,"

"Definitely a Halloween theme."

"Let's do it!"

Everyone agreed, even the teacher, except for Mari, who was incredibly nervous and definitely wanted to say no, but she was the only one who was against it. One against eighteen was not a good chance of avoiding this.

"Fang, how do you do the curse?" Ms. Taylor asked as Fang walked over to the club's game box, filled with video game discs that the club members generously donated and funded to play during game day meetings.

"Okay, so it goes like this, it's said that if you do three certain things, the Tails Doll will come and kill you in the most brutal way possible. And once that's said and done, it'll steal your soul and leave you in an empty shell of a body." Fang explained, and before anyone could ask what were these three things were, she continued, "The first way is to complete Sonic R one hundred percent. Unlocking all characters, collecting all seven chaos emeralds, beating the time, and everything else! That's the easiest way. The second way is to tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll. And let me tell you, it's not the easiest thing! Super Sonic is annoying when you want to tag him. He's really fast-! And with the controls being shit, especially turning, it's not an easy task. To make it even worse, Super Sonic makes turning look easy."

Ms. Tayler and the students watched as Fang rummaged through the box and pulled out an old copy of Sonic R, and the girl grinned.

"I knew there was one in here."

Robert, a board member, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "And the last way? Does it involve the game still?"

"The final way does not involve playing the game. You have to either lock yourself in the bathroom or attic, but there needs to be a mirror. The lights must be turned off and play 'Can you feel the sunshine' directly in the mirror. Oh! And the music needs to be turned backwards. I guess. Anyways, if you see a red light in the mirror, then you have successfully summoned Tails Doll!"

Everyone was silent until Ms. Tayler clapped her hands. "Thankfully, we have the third floor all to ourselves, and there are four restrooms we can use. Who wants to go try it out in the restrooms and who wants to try the game?" Many people stayed behind in the room while a handful of people were brave enough to volunteer to the bathroom.

Mari gulped, clutching onto the pocky box that still had plenty of biscuit sticks of goodness there, and Fang hands the game over to the eager boy gamer who had brought his game cube that day, to play some old games that he had hacked to give it creepy graphics. Fang turned and grabbed Mari's hand, pulling her towards the door. "Come on, we're going to try out the song in the bathroom."

"Fang, I'm scared,"

"Trust me. Nothing will happen. I tried it already, and it's fake," Fang nodded with pride before grinning. "Haha, you won't leave me alone, will you?" Mari opened her mouth to protest before she slowly closed it, shaking her head.

"No..."

"Good, then let's go!" Fang tugged her along until Ricardo called out, asking for the pocky box. Mari decided it was better to leave him with the snack, since it was sort of nasty to bring food in the restroom, and left with Fang.

They could hear the members playing the game already, cheering for the game master, a boy named Greg, to finish the two tasks quickly. Mari squeezed Fang's hand as the club's loud noises grew dimmer and dimmer, before they found themselves in front of the girl's restroom. The others went to the other three, leaving Mari and Fang by themselves as the others went in large groups of six.

"That's sort of mean," Mari huffs as Fang opened the door, the two stepping in and Fang fished out her phone, handing it to the nervous girl.

"Ah, don't worry about it, they're just either too excited or too skeptical. Either way, I really don't mind. It's just for fun." Fang smiled and Mari sighed as they walked to the large restroom window, just as she got onto YouTube.

"If you heard about the curse on YouTube, then I hope you know it's easy to fake stuff on that site."

"Yeah, I know, but it's so entertaining!"

Fang, 1. Mari, 0.

Mari searched up Can You Feel The Sunshine backwards, picked a video and let it load while Fang locked the door and turned off the lights, causing the girl to shiver. The atmosphere was too creepy. The video started, and with a shaky sigh as she pressed pause, she asked Fang without turning around, "How long are we supposed to be in here?"

"Two minutes," Fang replied, and nothing else was heard from her. Mari gulped, pressing the button to let the video resume.

The song played and it took every fiber of what courage Mari had left in her body to not throw the phone down and run out of the restroom, but Fang would just stop her. After two minutes of the grueling music, she turned the phone off and stared in the mirror. There was no red light, but if she looked closer, she could see two pale hands reaching from behind and-

"BOO!" The hands grabbed her sides and Mari let out the loudest scream she never thought she would have been able to emit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

* * *

"So the curse was fake?" Nee-chan asked, clearly disappointed as Fang rubbed the back of her head, her reddened cheek stinging with pain (Mari had given her a strong slap for that prank in the restroom).

"Well, I did say it didn't work for me. But it was fun to try it out, right?" She asked and Mari huffed, puffing her cheeks out, sitting with Zee, who was snacking on some Hello Pandas she got for free from Ms. Taylor.

Greg nodded, putting the game and game system away. It took him a new record to complete the two tasks in a short amount of time, but still, no Tails Doll came out of the screen coming to kill them.

"I'm glad that's over with," Renay, one of the girls who went to the other bathrooms, grumbled. "What a waste of time."

"But it was fun." Ricardo nodded, taking a pocky and handing it back to Mari. Mari took it back and immediately stuck a stick into her mouth, grinning at the taste. This always brightened up her day, delicious sweets. Hopefully, with her luck, her mom would pick her up without a complaint.

"So who wants to watch Another, all death scenes?" The girl at the computer asked and everyone cheered, and immediately she goes and loads up YouTube, looking for that certain video.

The entire club enjoyed the rest of the horror panel before students had to leave for night school, which started at seven to eleven (yes, this was an elite magnet school). Half of the club disappeared for the classes and Mari pulled out her own phone, turning it on to call her mom. Fang trailed after her, hoping to get a ride home, both bidding their goodbyes to their friend Zee and others they had.

No one had any idea of what may come at night.

* * *

_~~ (Eleven PM, School) ~~_

Two students yawned at different times, both walking towards the classroom that previously held Anime Club horror panel. They were obviously also a part of the club, seeing that they were still laughing about the Tails Doll Curse the entire club participated in. Of course it didn't work, it was just something the fan base made in order to scare the fans.

"I can't believe I joined in," one complained and the other snickered, jabbing him in the side.

"Probably since you were bored."

"Ahaha!"

It wasn't laughs anymore when the lights flickered on and off. It grew eerily quiet, the boys froze, not daring to speak or move.

There were no storms outside, even if it was very late.

No one was in the third floor but them, since one of them remembered they left their bag in the room.

One of them shuddered, hugging himself at the sudden cold, and the other's breath came out in puffs, finding out that the room grew very cold. The one who hugged himself let out an audible shivering grunt, running his arms to keep himself warm.

"Fuck, do you think the heating generator and backup generator shut off? Dude, just get your bag and let's get out of her-"

The guy glanced over, and his eyes grew wide and his pupils shrank to the size of peas, finding that his companion was gone. Gone. Without a trace.

"Dude...? Hey, this isn't funny, man! Where the hell are ya?!" He almost cried, the fear getting to him. He hugged himself tighter, shivering visibly before turning to the door, screaming as he fell back, seeing something in the dark.

Light.

A hue of red.

His face grew extremely pale and something wet dripped onto his cheek from above. His hand instantly flew up and wiped it off his face, pulling is hand back and holding it up, the moonlight offering him a source of light.

"B...Blood!"

A hue of **red**.

The lights came back on, and he could see the blood smeared all over his index and middle finger. He glanced at the door, the red light gone, and glanced up, a scream escaping his mouth.

"HENRY!"

Henry, his limbs twisted, mangled and brutal, neck sliced up several times and pinned to the roof, eyes wide but dull, showing that he was now lifeless. A corpse. The friend cried out in anguish over the sudden loss of his friend before his eyes caught the sight of the white board that was once clean, bloody red letters written over the pure white.

**CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?**

The boy gasped in horror, tears ready to fall until the lights flickered off, and he could hear a feral growl behind him. His body stiffened, a lone tear falling down his cheek. The room was so cold, so very cold, in fact he thought his legs froze solid to the ground. Unable to run away, he refused to turn around and see what was behind him.

He had a good feeling who it was. No, what it was. He knew exactly what the thing behind him was. And...

The sad thing was, is that he wouldn't live to warn everyone about it. All the innocent people who participated in such a silly 'curse'.

He knew he would die. In the hands of this cursed hellish creature, but how he will die was up to it to decide.

In a split second, blood spurted and soaked the white board and the floor, the sickening crack and the scream from the boy filling the pale night air.

No one would come to him.

No one would save him.

They would only discover his corpse in the morning. And then the rest of the club members would be warned. That they...

Were...

Next.

* D_**a**_Y _**z**_E_**r**_O _**o**_U_**t**_ O_**f **_S_**i**_X *

_- To be continued -_

* * *

**Reaper .death**: I felt that this was a little lacking, but, I did want this to come out this week as soon as possible.

Please review.


End file.
